A Whole New World P1
by Nagisa-snowolf-27
Summary: Lars, Fletcher, and Will appear in diferent anime universes, bc Lars made a wish upon not only a star, but on the 11:11 (for a really long time), and to add some flare, created a spell that was supposed to be useless. This universe is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Part 1 of this universe hopping adventure.


Lars, Fletcher, and Will appear in diferent anime universes, bc Lars made a wish upon not only a star, but on the 11:11 (for a really long time), and to add some flare, created a spell that was supposed to be useless.

This universe is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Part 1 of this adventure, and yes, all of them are going to be in the same universe, just not always in the same location.

Notes: Dio and Jotaro are going to be slightly ooc, but it's for the story. Unfortunately, I haven't figured out if I want a yaoi pairing yet. But, I do know that none of the characters are going to have nothing serious with my main oc (siblings and birb dads are exceptions).

The other 2 ocs are meant as Lars' and the JJBA's challenges throughout the way, they will be like this for every story they're involved in, since they believe that Lars is a thot, and do not believe in change.

Well, one of them do, since they're in denial of their feelings, while the other loves her deeply, but acts like he hates her. She loves them both, and my main oc is a Pansexual-Polysexual.

__Chapter 1__

_Cairo, 1983. 22:20 - before the plot actually happens._

It had been an ordinary evening for Dio and Enyaba, Dio plotting the demise of the Joestars, and Enyaba praising him for his bravery and skill. Until there was a shift in the atmosphere, and a person wobbled in through a portal that appeared out of nowhere, their figure was small, and unclear to Enyaba, but Dio saw that it was an adolescent.

"Uhm, what's going on?" An unfamiliar, gentle, feminine voice asked while trying to look through the darkness.

"Enyaba, who is in here, and will they be of any use to me?" A deep, very sexy voice asked. A man by the name of Dio owned that voice, and it sent shivers down the spine of a smol, Mexican-Irish-American, 12 year old with small freckles on her nose, and cuts and bruises on her pale, underdeveloped body. He was curious as to who this young female was, and her purpose here, in his home.

"Master Dio, I'm not so sure if she even would be, blood bank or spy. This one's a bit pudgy, and not to mention, bruised..." Enyaba croaked, glaring at the girl for disturbing the peace within Dio's sanctuary.

The young tween growled silently, glaring at the old woman. This was her first time dimension travelling, and it has been a complete bust so far, and what if Will and Fletcher were here? Where would they be? Were they okay?

"Bring her forward." Dio commanded.

Enyaba silently glared at the girl, motioning for her to move before the girl silently started to walk, her hands entwined and in front of her, head down, and eyes downcast as she obediently followed Enyaba to stand before Dio.

"Who are you, and how old are you?" He asked, his chin against his resting fist, face bored, but with eyes full of mischief and interest.

"My name is Lars, and I should be 16 sir, but based on what Mrs Enyaba just said, I think I'm 12 again..." She answered honestly.

Enyaba scoffed as she glared at the girl, this one was trouble, she just knew it. Lars shuffled her left foot slightly, waiting for his response.

"Really now? 12? That's a bit young for you to be here don't you think?" Dio commented with a smirk.

"Isn't being 116 a bit young for a vampire?" She countered, slightly offended, before putting her hands on her mouth with her eyes wide in shock upon realising her mistake.

Dio raised a brow at this, how did she know that he was a vampire? Was she a psychic? A mind reader? A witch like Enyaba?

"I'm sorry." She then said in a slightly high pitched voice. 'Enyaba, please fucking kill me.' She thought to herself as she slowly backed away from both Enyaba and Dio by a few steps.

"How did you know that I'm a vampire? Or if I was, is there evidence?" He asked, shifting slightly in his chair to get more comfortable, wondering what was going to happen next, this battered, half blonde-half brunette ponytail wearing tomboy who was wearing short black volleyball shorts, a white tank top, black crew socks, and light green converse was going to say. 'This girl is interesting, maybe I'll keep her around for a little while.'

"Imma be honest here and say that I know things that I cannot tell you because it would mess up the future, but I happen to know a lot about this universe. I know for a fact that you're a vampire because of your fangs, and that isn't your real body, but in fact Joseph Joestar's body that you're currently in possession of." She said while kepping her distance from a very crossed Enyaba, who looked like she was going to murder her.

Dio was surprised, this girl knew quite a bit, maybe if he could get more information from her...

"And don't even think about using one of your little brain noodle dudes on me, and especially your phycology tricks on me for information. I'm not a library book you know." She said with her arms crossed, then winced when she accidentally stretched the skin from one of her bruises.

Dio was definitely keeping her around, she knew what he wanted to do, not creepy at all...but she was pretty interesting, and kind of...cute, for lack of a better word. He then noticed the gauze on both her knuckles, fingers, and wrists, but it was mostly her wrists, 'Interesting.'

"How did you even know that Lord Dio wanted to try those things? You never know if he would or not." Enyaba interjected, making both Lars and Dio raise their right eyebrow.

"Enyaba, if I just said the truth about Dio's body and I spoke of not compromising the future, and I'm not saying this to be rude or anything, but dont you think that he actually would think about extracting even some information from me? I'm not as stupid as I look, ma'am. I know that there are a lot of people who will actually try to do whatever they can in order to get what they want anyhow..." Lars asked quietly, slowly starting to yawn into her right hand after she said that.

Dio looked somewhat satisfied once he saw Enyaba give up before she asked her a very concerning question, "Do you know the abilities of Master Dio?"

"Enyaba, please refrain from asking any more questions." Dio said, slightly annoyed. Both females looked at him as he stood up, and walked towards Lars before gently cupping his hand under her chin.

Both looked into each others eyes. Her striking, broken honey brown against his own fiesty ones, which flashed red for a quick second. Her own, did nothing, but her pupil enlarged slightly once she saw it.

"How would you like to live here in my home?" He asked, secretly hoping she would say yes, as he let go of her chin slowly.

'Her skin is really soft, what the hell does she use for it to be like this?' He wondered as she then shifted her weight slightly to her right hip.

"Is there a catch?" She asked, 'Quite the intelligent one, I definitely want her to stay for a long time.' Dio thought to himself, as he stood at his full height. His 6'5 towering over her 5'4.

"Would you disclose some information to me as payment?" He asked.

"Hmm... Well, I can always give the 2 rule warning." She said. Now this confused Dio and Enyaba.

"What is the 2 rule warning?" Both asked. Lars giggled while gently rubbing a bruise on her arm, and tried to not wince.

"The 2 rule warning is a little rule that I use often, be it for chores, or for information." She yawned. "Excuse me, and if something were to happen within say 2 hours, days, weeks, or months, I'll more likely than not say it by that time, or do something within that time period." She explained quietly while yawning again.

Dio, although somewhat unsatisfied with this response, chose that it was better than nothing, she was willing to give up information at least.

"Deal." Was all he said as she smiled, before he chose to look at her beaten up form, and noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you'll fall over at any second..." Dio asked, watching as Lars started to wobble slightly as he said that.

"Yeah, I just got into a small catfight with the ugliest whore you would ever see, and I won. But now that I can't make a police statement, everyone is going to think that I threw the first punch, even though I didn't." Lars said, "I think I do need to lay down though..."

Dio was slightly worried, wondering how such a small child would get herself involved in something so small. "Why did you guys fight? And what does your older form look like?" He asked, now that he thought about it.

"She thought that I was talking shit behind her back." She responded before yawning again. "As for what I looked like, think about all this," She pointed to her body. "But skinnier, and slightly muscled around my lower half. Oh, and still flat up here." She added as she pointed to her chest.

Dio thought about it, so did Enyaba. "So, you were thick?" Dio asked, Lars laughed, "If you wanna call it that, then sure." She yawned again.

"Question, do you have a place for me to crash? I feel like napping on the floor at this point, not to be rude..." She asked quietly, swaying slightly as she looked at them with tired eyes that then closed as she fell forwards.

Dio swiftly caught her before she fell over. Watching as she was softly snoring, and he could feel her purring. 'She purrs? Now this is interesting.' He thought as he started walking towards one of the rooms in the hall.

"Master Dio, what are we going to do about this girl?" Enyaba asked, he stood, holding Lars protectively in his arms.

"She stays with us." Was all he said ss he continued to walk, Enyaba following close behind, glaring at the legs of the young teen.

Once they reached the room, Dio gently laid Lars on the bed and watched how she kicked off her shoes, draped the blanket over her, and hugged a pillow to her head while laying on her stomach, all in a matter of minutes.

Enyaba saw how her shoes landed closely together, not perfectly, but they weren't super far from both each other and the bed. She silently sent her stand to watch over her, to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid while she and Dio conversed.

"So, what now master?" She asked, watching as he slowly moved the blanket more on top of the girl. Lars purred and snuggled further into the blanket and pillow.

"Well, she's staying with us for the information she possesses, and maybe, if she gains access to even a somewhat powerful stand, she may actually be useful." He said as he stood up, before gently pulling Lars' hair out of its ponytail, and saw how it cascaded everywhere on her face, neck, back, and pillow.

Enyaba seemed somewhat satisfied with this course of action, leaving it at is while keeping her stand out, watching the girl like a surveillance camera.

"Come Enyaba. We should at least send a few of my loyal servants to buy more supplies for the house, and food for Lars." Dio commanded.


End file.
